In many gas wells the production of liquids, principally water, is a problem. The gas wells may have a limited flow of produced water from a gas-bearing or other formation penetrated by the production well or both. This liquid, if allowed to accumulate in the well, may rise to a level in the well above the level of the gas-producing formation. In such instances the liquid level may exert a substantial pressure relative to the gas pressure so that the production of gas from the gas-bearing formation is limited or shut-off. The liquid may contain traces of hydrocarbons and the like but is typically primarily water.
The removal of this liquid has long been a problem. The installation of a pump and the operation and maintenance of the pump may constitute an expense which may approach or even exceed the net value of the gas. The presence of liquid in gas wells has inhibited the production of gas from many gas-bearing formations.
Since the productivity of many gas wells is quite low, often less than 100,000 standard cubic feet per day, a low cost deliquification method is needed. A stand-alone system, not requiring electrical or other energy for operation, would be highly desirable. A continuing search has been directed to the development of such a system.